Do you believe in God?
by ElleChanA
Summary: What i have done in my whole life. If i could go back in time, would i change my past? I met God. I served God and loved him like no one else had but in the end, I died from a human. One-Shot! Character death! Rated T just in case!


**I don't own Death Note but I own this story! **

**Do you believe in God?**

God is powerful!

God is justice!

God is everything!

What a fool I was. What a miserable creature. A puppet!

With a malicious look on his bloodshot eyes, he'd cut my strings and abandon me.

"Delete!" He had yelled as he wrote my name in the deathly notebook with searing passion. And I could only just stare surprised. Scream out of pure horror. Crawl at his direction, like his pitiful pone I am and ask for mercy. For a hint of sympathy. He only patted my hair and smiled down on me. His honey eyes glimmering with amusement and something else I can't quite place.

"I will see you in hell, my sacred dear." He had said, oh-so sweetly. He placed a hand on my heart and started counting.

3…

2…

1…

He gave me one last look and then whispered in my ear,

Zero!

My unconscious body fell limp on his arms. Steady hands, clenched tightly on my shirt. Never letting go.

I was in God's protection.

Cold tears float down his beautiful face.

"It's too late, my dear!" He uttered softly, massaging with his thumb my pale lips.

"Why did I kill you, you ask." His melancholic crimson eyes darted over the ultimate killer weapon that it currently laid beside him, on the hard floor. He grabbed it and started flipping through pages till he found three particular names written down.

"Nate Rivers, a pathetic little creep. Intelligent and impressively calm. Could be called a genius!"

"Mihael Kheehl, an annoying faggot. Cunning and energetic! Born to be a leader! (or boss people around…)"

He stopped for a minute. His lips formed into a slight nostalgic smile. Shining brown orbs sparkled with glee.

"Lawleit L., a pathetic little creep and an annoying faggot. Intelligent, impressively calm, cunning and energetic. Could be called a genius. Born to be a leader. I was the conqueror." He smirked and let his eyes land on me.

"Mikami Teru, a scared poor kid." He stroked my cheek. That was, indeed, his impression of me. A lost unfortunate soul. Follow the great and obey commands.

All my life, I chased the brandish title 'perfect'. A perfect society, perfect people, perfect me…

But I failed to notice that I was from birth a human.

"You embraced the loyalty in Kira, seizing power, getting stronger. Like myself!" The tears were now replaced with a look of angst and sorrow.

"I shouldn't have any weaknesses. You were my only weakness; therefore you should have been… Deleted! For me, to have no cares!" He laughed hysterically, like a maniac.

"I am the one who rule so high! I am flawless!"

Flawless beings do not exist.

Gods, do not exist!

That very moment, as I came to this realization, I felt light as a feather. No, I wasn't dead. How could I be dead? I can see and listen everything. I left my body. Light's image slowly disappearing. Goodbye my twisted Kami!

I didn't want to see my fake and confused 'God', anymore.

In a blink of an eye I magically transported to the so called Nothingness, Light Yagami had talked to me about.

Darkness!

My eyes landed on a tall figure, standing just a few feet away from me. One of the kings of the Underworld.

"Hyuk, hyuk! Well, well! If it isn't Light's dog. He finally got rid of you I see." The arrogant Shinigami chuckled evilly.

I smirked. "It was about time, wasn't it?" I said rhetorically.

Ryuk seemed even more amused by my reply.

"You are a smart human Mikami Teru! I have met you twice in your short life. You didn't fail to surprise me, every time." He chuckled again. I glared at him.

"What an ass of a shinigami."

"Kuh! That hurt my pride." He said sarcastically, his smile never leaving him.

"Mikami Teru, you are officially dead-

"Like I didn't know that" I cut him off, commenting on Ryuk's choice of words.

"Impatient, aren't we?" The God of Death eyed me mockingly. I let out a sigh.

"Get to the point you damn creature! I don't have all day!" I scolded him, irritated.

"Believe me, you have more than an eternity." He whispered, mostly to himself, before continuing.

"Regret is a feeling that even a shinigami can feel. In this position that you are now, you can look back to your living days and maybe think about the purpose of your whole existence." Ryuk explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even remember what I ate yesterday. How am I supposed to recall my childhood?" I waved my hands in the air to show my frustration.

"Close your eyes human and everything will come back to you!" He said and pulled out his black like bat wings and went to fly away.

"Where are you going?" I called out to him.

"To hell with you!" The demon shouted darkly before disappearing in the shadows.

I pouted. What was I supposed to do now? Maybe try closing my eyes? I didn't have much of a choice.

As my eyelashes connected I could see. I could see a blinding light and a figure standing opposite of me. It was a small child, around ten I would say. He was wearing glasses that hid his eyes and was smiling happily. Mikami Teru.

I remember those times. When I was a hero. When everybody supported me.

A taller figure came and sat still, next to the child. It was me in my teenaged years. A stern look upon my corners of my mouth had bent down, forming a deep frown. My hair was messy. My glasses broken and I was covered in blood and bruises.

I remember those times. When everybody hated me. They made fun of me and I just wanted to do the right thing. It when I understood how cold and merciless the world was. Where I understood that killing, in order to gain respect and make everyone else happy, was needed.

A much larger man came into view. He had jet black hair that reached a little past the start of his shoulder. He was dressed in a dark tuxedo, barefooted. He didn't wear glasses so I could make out his eyes. The man was the current me. He let out a weird small shriek. His expression was pained and tears rolled down his cheeks.

I met God. I served God amd loved him like no one else had but in the end, I died from a human.

What I believed. Everything that I stood for was a hideous mistake. A fault that my brain had come to accept as right.

I wanted to save the world. To change it and transform it into a better place.

But killing was not the way. I don't have the right to decide whether someone should die or live.

Humans have been blessed with the gift of life. Who am I to take it away from them?

I knew all those things back then but I chose to ignore them.

I placed my hands on my head. Hot tears escaped my eyes.

If I could go back in time, would I change what I did?

I walked on this narrow path, I knew that the road led to doom. Yet, I still chose this path of no return.

A faint light appeared in front of me and with a kind voice the spirit said:

"Young man, why are you always in pain? Is it because you want to play God? Why are you still so foolish, when you know this path leads nowhere."

I opened my mouth to speak and the words came out like flying birds.

"Please do not reason me with the truth. Or expect to change me with your words of kindness. I can't offer an explanation for my life."

The spirit glowed a bluish color and asked me with a gentle voice,

"I could transform you into a shinigami to rule the Underworld. Or you can go to Nothingness and not feel anything ever again."

"I am tired. I am tired of living. I want to find peace. Please God, take me away."

"How did you know that I was God my child?"

"Because you speak the truth."

"Do you believe in God?"

"Yes, I believe!"

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Hideous? Review so I can know! Thank you for reading this kind of fail one-shot! I LOVE Mikami so let's give him all a lovely hug! **

**Mikami: No, thanks… I have Light for that (blushes faintly)**

**Me: If you say so… But I still wanna hug you! **

**Mikami: …No… you creep me out!**

**Me: Oh! I love you too! Read and review guys! :3**


End file.
